dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomory
"Do you want to play Twing-Twang?" —Gomory, to her pet Ravager Gomory is an original character created by Author Joshua Guerrero. Gomory is used by the author as a crossover character with no cannon to the character of the same name used in his novel, Elemental Bête Noir. Gomory plays an essential role in the plot of Full Moon: Perfect World in thwarting the attack against DynastKing Janus' life, and settling a personal vendetta against Fàux Gaiss. Gomory is originally a Marilith from a far ring of Pandora, but the Elementist Lamed sees fit to convert her from a Shar to a Barachi after Janus shows her potential for neutrality, though Gomory's fealty she has sworn to her duke Mephesto remains a constant struggle for her. She has a long-lasting rivalry with the Archangel Natiel. After traveling through the Timestream, Gomory looses her body and makes Aaron Iyanna her spirit host, lying dormant throughout the events of The Sins of our Fathers, causing Aaron headaches until manifesting in confrontation of Emperor Set during The Melancholy Emperor. Appearance and Personality As a Marilith, Gomory masks her sex with a more masculine appearance and serves as a a minor lord to twenty-six hoards of the eighth ring of Pandora, more than any other Shar. Her role in Cania is as the Gate Guardian to Malsheem, the citadel in which she is always seen soaring about on the back of a terrible lizard. Her reptilian lower half meets at a muscular torso, on which the mark of Lamed always burns, impending her future physical change. Even as a Marilith, despite having eight blades swarming all around her from her matriarchal halo, she always uses two great swords in her main hands as weapons. The Mark of Mephesto is burned into her forehead, the duke she has sworn fealty to, though she refuses to become his duchess. As a Barachi, Gomory's appearance completely changes. Her true feminism is exposed by a scantily clad body in little more than a white cloth and golden girdle. What little fiery hair she had as a Marilith becomes long hair the color of blood, which seems to move about with a will of its own. Her face is intense, and her presence is a powerful one. Gomory's personality seems to remain consistent between her two species. She is cold and temperamental, but extremely devoted to the things she places value in. She adores the beauty in uniqueness and smiles at quirks she can admire in others, at least those that she can find amusing. As a Shar she is employed to do terrible things, some of which she experiences no remorse for. She battles coping with that same aloofness to morality even in her new form, but sees the value in meeting the standards of the noble creature others have come to expect Barachi to represent. Story Full Moon: Perfect World The Party first comes across Gomory in the eighth ring of Pandora, Cania, where she serves as a lord to her Duke, Mephesto. She guards the gate to Malsheem. Janus' party, after suffering a substantial loss to Mephesto, manage to escape into the blistery neglects of the realm but must pass through Gomory's gate in order to return to Chanbara, where she challenges them to battle, instructing her terrible lizard to attack in her place. Janus' crew proves to be no match for it. Not impressed, Gomory considers turning them over to Mephesto, but when Janus uses the Mask of the Holy Mephet to call a Holy Mephet into Cania, Gomory is so amused with the creature that she allows the DynastKing to offer her a boon. Wishing to get out of being forced into being Mephesto's duchess, Gomory accepts an offer from Lamed to become a Barachi after Janus appeals to the Elementist on her potential to act in neutrality instead of for evil. Gomory is impressed with Janus from then on and joins the party. Newly physically transformed, Gomory takes her first steps with actual legs after helping the party escape back into Chanbara, and is immediately lithe, taking in her surroundings with forcibly stifled interest. Even her mount, the terrible lizard, is transformed into a Ravager. The beast makes for an excellent companion and mount to Gomory, useful both inside and out of battle. Life as a Barachi proves favorable as the band of travelers continues their journey, but Mephesto never forgets the scorn he feels from being abandoned, and the brand on Gomory's forehead continues to burn, causing hallucinations, loss of consciousness, and even physical manipulation of her body, causing some of the party members to question her change of alignment. The biggest drawback among her companions comes at a time where Mephesto opens a pocket into the future and shares with the Party a vision depicting Gomory killing Fàux Gaiss with his own gun, Jumeaux. The vision causes immediate distrust from him, and he openly questions Janus on whether or not having her around is a good idea, marking the beginning of the rivalry between Gomory and Gaiss. On the night of the Grand Ball, at the Silver Palace in Noir, no weapons are allowed in, but the group fears that Mephesto, jealous of Janus for Gomory's newly assigned fealty, will attempt to take his life. Gaiss agrees to allow Gomory to carry his pistol into the party, knowing full well that he is only enabling the fulfillment of Mephesto's prophecy. Unknown to the rest of the group, Mephesto makes an ultimatum with Gomory that if she kills Janus herself, he will remove his mark from her forehead and leave her alone forever, but if she does not do it that he will kill Janus himself. Once inside, the masks are all on, but only Gomory does not wear hers. After Janus and Jounouchie's iconic grand waltz scene, Gomory takes out Jumeaux and fires on a Janus wearing the Mask of the Holy Mephet, causing Mephesto to be pleased, leave the party and remove his connection to Gomory, though the scars remain. After Gomory is freed, the seemingly dead "Janus" morphs back into Fàux Gaiss, who has previously revealed to Gomory that he will not die from a bullet fired from his own gun. Having successfully fooled Mephesto, Gomory proves her innocence in his prophecy and finds comradery with her companions. Gomory still can not seem to shake her old life, as while approaching the grand citadel of Cyl n'Duhr, her old nemesis, a Barachi Archangel known as Natiel swoops down to Janus' party, blocking their progress. Gomory pleads with Natiel to recognize that she is no longer a Marilith and that because they are no longer competing species their rivalry became moot with the past she left behind, but Natiel does not accept her words. He challenges her to a battle, and her allies come to her aide. Throughout the battle, several of the pillars of Cyl n'Duhr's approach are toppled, occasions Natiel uses to reflect visions of vices from Gomory's past. Envy of Fàux Gaiss' aloofness, Greed when she debating momentarily shooting the real Janus with Jumeaux (a reveal to the party), and the last straw with Wrath when Natiel reveals to her a time back in Cania where she let her anger lead her to the execution of a helpless captive. At this, Gomory breaks the hold Natiel had been gaining over her and pushes him to the ground, Eivey and Michael topple two more of the pillars over, pinning his wings, and Gomory begins a chant to channel Natiel back to the Barachi world. Before he goes, Natiel comments that he will never stop looking for her and that she will never be cleansed from the sins of her past until she comes face to face with The Creator. As Janus' party opens the door to Cyl n'Duhr, a forcefield created from a technology they have no knowledge of encases them all. Brigand appears and gloats over his creation, introducing himself as an Agent of Emperor Deveroux. He tells the party that trying to escape would be futile and he begins to fill the forcefield with Cyrus Fluid and leaves. The party tries everything to escape, but the fluid is rising too quickly. Marrow Ffamran sees the invisible door and whines to Fàux to order him to open it and save their lives, but Fàux refuses. It comes down to a vote, and Gomory sides with Fàux to preserve Marrow's life. When Eivey caves at the last minute and orders Marrow to open the door, witnessing Marrow Ffamran's action of sacrifice is too much for Gomory, and she abandons the party. After Janus' party escapes the tower of Cyl n'Duhr, Gomory rejoins the party for the Battle of Four Sides, fighting with Janus' army. She personally kills Brigand after first crippling him, then executing him with a swipe from both blades. Her Ravager takes out several Gnolls. In the aftermath of the battle, she follows Janus' party into the Timestream and looses her body. The Sins of our Fathers Centuries later, when the Timestream opens upon earth, Gomory makes Aaron Iyanna her Spirit Host, lying dormant inside his body and causing him headaches from the remnants of the old Mark of Mephesto that, though removed, still causes residual effects in a world it was never meant for. Aaron is not aware that he is a Spirit Host. The Melancholy Emperor Gomory begins to show signs of residing inside Aaron early in the saga. Aaron's headaches grow continually worse, and as he and Akane travel further and further away from Sol toward the outskirts of the Laissez Faire Galaxy, the sensations in his head begin to draw him toward Pandora. Dresden Jackson's party eventually go there after their Space Station is set up, and Aaron rips a hole in the plane directly to Cania, where they challenge and defeat Mephesto, and Dresden consumes him, gaining his power. This causes Gomory's spirit inside Aaron to swell with pride for Dresden, and Aaron's disposition toward Dresden changes. Aaron's headaches vanish. It is not until every party is reunited for the final showdown against Emperor Set that Gomory finally manifests from Aaron. Using her power, Aaron is able to pierce the Emperor's hide and finally become vulnerable. Gomory uses his life essence to materialize in this world and regains a physical form. With their hive mind depleted, the Shaddaih are a lost people. Gomory accepts a role as their new leader and sets up a colony with a new direction on New Earth as Queen and Aaron becomes her Prince-Consort. The Shaddaih follow her faithfully and become a prosperous free people under her rule. The Thousand Year War Gomory's rule over New Earth is not without confrontation. While the two opposing factions are at war, Barachi under Natiel's banner plague the planet, bringing with them havoc for the Shaddaih and stress to Gomory's throne. Gomory performs a ritual to summon Natiel to her, planning to have Aaron strike him down, but the ritual fails because Natiel is already there...he assassinates Aaron. Devastated by the loss of her lover, Gomory flees to Pandora where she makes invokes a ritual to strip Natiel of his wings and pull him into Cania. Having so much influence over the Barachi has made Gomory a demigod, and unknown to her before, the rightful heir to Mephesto's lordship. She uses what influence over the realm she has to cave the ring in on itself in an attempt to trap Natiel there and leaving her own unknown fate in the hands of The Creator. Character Sheet Marilith Name: Gomory, Lord of Malsheem and Key Keeper to Cania Age: EDIT Player: Joshua Guerrero Concept: Maralith Shar Swordmagi Virtue: Prudence Vice: Pride Chronicle: Full Moon: Perfect World Faction: Lords of Mephesto INTELLIGENCE: WITS: RESOLVE: STRENGTH: DEXTERITY: STAMINA: PRESENCE: MANIPULATION: COMPOSURE: Skills: Barachi Weapons and Equipment As Marilith: -"Cania Key", a long, thin falcion lit with hellffire and capable of unlocking the gate to Cania. ''Slash +1 Fire -"Malsheem Key", ''a long, thin falcion lit with hellffire and capable of unlocking the gate to Malsheem. ''Slash +1 Fire -Halo of the Matriarch, ''this metallic halo gravitates eight swinging blades in its field. ''Scratch -Terrible Lizard Mount Health -Mark of Mephesto, ''the powerful brand of a duke of Pandora capable of numerous inflictions. As Barachi: -"Haystack" and "Camel's Eye," two dual-chain greatswords that burn with the passion of escaping an impending engagement. ''Slash +1 Fire + Combo -Ravager Mount Health -Lamed's Brand, ''the mark of a temperate Elementalist which enables the restoration of 1 Willpower after the completion of any truly Neutral act. As Barachi (masquerade): -Lavender Gown, spun from Gomory's imagination into reality, the benefits of being Barachi. +1 Presence -Barachi's Grip, a dazzling clutch accessory useful for smuggling in defensive parcels where they might otherwise be unwelcome. +1 Inventory Slot Trivia * "Twing-Twang" is a game Gomory liked to play with her pet Ravager, which consisted of whistles and snaps to direct the beast on the battlefield, as well as instructing it to pilfer items from unsuspecting passersby. * It is never revealed to the party, but Mephesto is able to watch them through the eyes of Gomory's pet Ravager. It is interesting to note that Fàux Gaiss never uses his Doppelganger abilities in front of the Ravager, thus enabling them to actually be able to fool Mephesto.